


Just Ask

by maddogkyouchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (maybe), Character Study, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddogkyouchan/pseuds/maddogkyouchan
Summary: Tsukishima needs to get to the bus. Oikawa needs to get to the bottom of the looks Tsukishima has been giving him all day.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 144





	Just Ask

It’s after a long practice match, going on for far too many sets, that Oikawa manages to catch the person he’s looking for alone. It seems almost deliberate, in fact, how he went the opposite direction than the rest of his team after sharing a glance with the rival captain.

“Kei-chan,” Oikawa calls cutely, watching Tsukishima’s step stutter ever so slightly. “Didn’t you want to talk to me?”

“I don’t think so, Tooru-chan.” The cutesy nickname doesn’t sound good at all, coming from Tsukishima, but the words curl out of his sour mouth, wrap right around Oikawa’s heart,

and constrict.

But he plasters on a smile just the same. “Kei-chan, I didn’t know you had a bit of a cute side.”

“I don’t,” he answers, a sharp smile of his own meeting Oikawa’s. There isn’t an ounce of softness in it. “But it’s only fair.”

The hallway is quiet. Tsukishima’s team is waiting for him at the buses, he’s sure, and Oikawa’s own team must be starting to wonder where he went, but here he stands, watching this wildly un-cute first year try to get his attention without showing any vulnerability.

And that’s what this is, he’s sure. Oh, he knows Tsukishima Kei’s type. He has a shield that he thinks is as strong as Dateko’s Iron Wall, that he thinks can keep him safe from anything that could touch his fragile heart. But iron walls will keep everything out just the same, friend or foe, and he’s drowning in his loneliness.

How does Oikawa know this? Well, he can just read it all across his face, in every moment where he shows just the tiniest bit too much and has to shut himself down before someone can call him out. Can’t get too excited over a good block, can’t be pleased at praise from his captain, has to brush everything off just the same because he can’t let anyone in.

But Oikawa’s good at wriggling his way into places he shouldn’t get- it’s how he forced his way into Iwaizumi’s life and built himself a home so deep in that Iwa-chan couldn’t leave him without losing all structural integrity- and he can certainly find his way in now.

“Fair, fair… you say it’s not fair, Kei-chan, but life isn’t, you know. You should learn that early.”

Ah, the cold look in Tsukishima’s eyes really could send shivers down his spine. “I already have. Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa sighs, long and drawn out. Dramatic, some would say. “And here I thought we were getting somewhere? We don’t have much time.”

“I need to get to the bus,” Tsukishima says, but he doesn’t take a single step.

“Maybe you need something else first?”

And the walls close in further as Tsukishima’s smile gets a bit wider, a bit sharper, a bit more desperate. “I don’t need anything, Grand King.”

And that? That’s delicious. Not too formal, Tsukishima’s giving up some of the space between them, but the mockery is meant to be made up of barbs, supposed to keep Oikawa at bay even when he’s pulling him in. “Ah, then maybe you just want something, Kei-chan?”

“…and what do you think I could want that you could give me?”

Points for bravado, but the tenseness of his form gives away the anxiety seated deep in his bones. If Oikawa was kinder, he’d let him go, send him off to his bus and never bring it up again. Or maybe that’d be a crueler Oikawa, one who isn’t going to give Tsukishima what he wants. Selfless? Selfish? Oikawa’s own motivations feel tied up, just like his heart. Is he being kind in this teasing, or is it all for his own sake? Will he hurt Tsukishima worse than whatever it was that taught him that life is unfair?

“Hm hm hm- a kiss, maybe?”

“I don’t think so,” Tsukishima shuts him down immediately. The walls close.

“Oh? But haven’t you been pushing for one all this time?” he asks, already knowing the answer. Tsukishima’s wry little looks aren’t the most subtle. He’s just lucky their respective teammates are too dim to piece things together.

“I’m not sure why you’d think that, Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa lets out another long sigh. “You know, Kei-chan, denial isn’t cute. You don’t get things if you don’t ask for them.”

“I’d rather not ask than be rejected,” he answers, too fast, and he looks almost startled at himself. And he should. Another piece slots into place, and Oikawa smiles again.

“Then what if I take out the risk? If you ask for something, Kei-chan, I’ll give it to you.”

Tsukishima’s shoes squeak against the floor as he shifts his weight. “That only removes some of the risk. After all, you could be joking.”

“And break a kouhai’s heart?” he gasps in mock shock, reaching up to clutch at his heart. “I would never. Well. Not yours, anyway.” He winks, but Tsukishima isn’t looking at him, his gaze going past Oikawa to the hall behind him. “I think yours is already patchy, isn’t it? Isn’t it better to put together something damaged than break it further?”

“Don’t call me broken,” Tsukishima says sharply.

“I said patchy, patchy, Kei-chan. Don’t be angry. If a kiss is too much for your delicate heart, then maybe a phone number? I could write it down, right now, and you could call it and be sure I’m telling the truth, right?”

As if on cue, Tsukishima’s phone buzzes. He slowly pulls it out of his pocket, checks a message, closes it. “I need to go,” he says, voice dull, as though they aren’t in the middle of something.

“Mhm. Is there anything you want before you go?” Oikawa asks, voice sickly sweet.

Tsukishima clutches at the strap of his bag as he comes to a decision. “…Oikawa-san.”

“No, no. If you’re going to ask a favor from your senpai, ask just a little cuter, won’t you?” It’s a gamble, he knows, and that’s not his style, but if it pays off-

It does.

“Tooru-chan,” Tsukishima repeats, the name dripping off his tongue with mock sweetness, a near perfect reflection of Oikawa’s own tone. It’s not the softness he’d hoped for, but it’ll do. “Can I have a kiss?” It’s said with no sincerity, but even Oikawa knows he wouldn’t ask if he didn’t want it.

He steps forward, meeting Tsukishima in the middle of the hall, and presses a short kiss to his lips. The shocked look in his eyes is more than worth the annoyance of how quick it was. “If you ask more seriously next time, I’ll give you an even better one,” he promises, before plucking Tsukishima’s phone out of his hand. He adds his number and drops it into Tsukishima’s bag. “Now, go catch up with your team before they leave you behind, hm?”

He leaves Tsukishima behind with that, and returns to his own team, brushing off any questions with a half-lie of ‘I was with a fan, of course!’

And later, when the practice is good and truly over, he checks his phone to find a message from an unknown number.

‘I won’t ask.’

It’s just as good as saying he will.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote 99% of this at 3 in the morning while falling asleep  
> also i promise i dont only write tsukishima rarepair fic this just came to me while i needed a break from the asadaisuga fic im writing  
> find me on tumblr at trantsukki or on twitter as deltonysus


End file.
